1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable electronic device and a cradle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable electronic device and a cradle which are suitable for being detachably connected to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technology, portable electronic devices, such as tablet personal computers (tablet PC) and electronic readers (E-Reader), are now in widespread use. Compared with traditional desktop PCs, the main advantage of the portable electronic device is in its user portability, as well as the convenience in computing provided to the user under different work environments. However, the portable electronic device is limited by its requirement for thinness and lightness, and thus its functionality and expandability cannot compare with desktop PCs having larger operating space. Accordingly, a cradle has been proposed in the conventional arts. The user can place the portable electronic device on the cradle, and a keyboard can be configured on the cradle. The user can thus employ the cradle to stand the portable electronic device, use the keyboard to operate the portable electronic device, and view the images displayed by the portable electronic device. Since the portable electronic device can be used like a desktop PC by employing the cradle, the value and convenience of the portable electronic device to the user are enhanced.
Accordingly, TW Patent No. M309133 filed by the Twinhead International Corporation provides an electronic device including a main body of a portable electronic device and a holder. The main body includes a hook mechanism including a switch and a hook. The holder includes a protrusion. If the main body is connecting to the holder, a user has to press the switch to drive the hook to hook the protrusion. If the main body is going to be detached from the holder, a user also has to presses the switch to drive the hook to release the protrusion.
With the conventional design describe above, the hook mechanism is exposed by the outer surface of the main body for the user to control the hook or release relationship between the main body and holder. Therefore, the hook mechanism may be worn off easily and accordingly the reliability may be reduced. In addition, the hook mechanism on the outer surface of the main body makes the appearance thereof unsatisfactory.
Moreover, after the main body is connected to the holder, the user is required to press the switch in order to lock the main body to the holder, and when the user removes the main body from the holder, the user is required to operate with both hands. That is, one hand releases a hook mechanism and ensures a hook relation between the main body and the holder does not return. At the same time, another hand grabs the main body to remove the main body from the holder. As such, it is inconvenient for the user to connect the main body to the holder and to remove the main body from the holder.